Experiments in three areas of binaural processing will be conducted as a continuation of the research on NIH grant IRO1-NS11157-O1A1: Interaction of interaural time and intensity, lateralization and binaural detection of high-frequency wave forms, and binaural discrimination and recognition of information presented in temporal sequences. The left-right lateralization procedure will be used to study the lateralization of stimuli presented with a combination of an interaural temporal and intensive difference. Interaural temporal differences including onset temporal differences, offset temporal differences, and ongoing temporal differences will be investigated. The lateralization and binaural detection of stimuli which contain only high-frequency spectral information, but a low-frequency temporal structure will be studied in order to better understand the lateralization of high-frequency stimuli and the relationship between spectral content and temporal structure in binaural processing. The discrimination and recognition of information in a temporal sequence of stimuli will be studied when part of the sequence is presented with interaural values different than those of the rest of the sequence. Binaural processing of a temporal sequence of information should yield better discrimination and recognition abilities than monaural processing. The research described is an attempt at an integrated approach to the investigation of these areas of binaural processing.